Shogo's Intentions
by heavenlysweety21
Summary: Shiro masato is Shogo makishima's close friend and almost like a brother to him. They grew up together and went to school together. That was until college and Makishima disappeared without a trace when Shiro was just 17. Shiro is now 22 and is currently living in Tokyo. What happens when Shogo ends up reuniting with his best friend? Will he come clean about being a psychotic killer
1. Chapter 1

A/N : hello my readers this is my first Psycho Pass fan fiction. I will do my best to make it as interesting as possible for those of you who respect and love the anime just as I do myself.

**Disclaimer: I do no own Psycho Pass or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 1

It was late at psycho pass HQ. All the members of the MWPSB were currently in their huge office sitting at their stations, viewing current investigation on a gruesome killing. Shuesei was standing in the front of the board of the office. It was being amplified with the latest killing on the projector.

" This pile of blood here you see use to be a young lady named Aiyami Izaki who worked down at a club called Sin" Shuesei explained.

"That's horrible" Akane said while sitting at her desk observing the presentation.

"The witnesses" Kagami questioned.

"They just testified about hearing a loud scream coming form the ally way a few blocks down from the club." "Once they approached the alley way all they discovered was a large puddle of blood." he answered.

"Did they tell exactly how long it took them to get there" Ginoza asked.

"Yeah I think they said it was about 15 minutes."

" Impossible, how can a persons body be turned to liquid sate within less than 15 minutes" Akane said.

"I believe it's unnatural phenomenon."

"Her background." Kagami continued

" She was a college graduate who was about to decide to take up nursing. It says she was going to use the money she was paid at the club for a way for her to go back to college and study to be a pediatrician."

As usual Makishima was up to something. He was resting on his couch. And had a cup of tea on a small nicely designed porcelain plate. As he sipped from the tea, he got a call on his cell phone. Makishma answered the call..

"Oh I see it shall be delivered by the end of the week very well" He said with an evil smile on his face. He hung up his phone and took a sip of his tea while he read one of his favorite books.

At club Sin, Shiro was given drinks from the bartender of the club to deliver to a group of men sitting in the V.I.P side of the club. They were getting lap dances by the club's dancers. While sitting the drinks out onto the table, he overhears them talking.

" I hear Makishima's shipment is going to arrive by the end of this week." one of the men said.

"Well isn't that nice."

Shiro returned to the bar. His mind was being buried in deep thought of him actually wanting to see his closest friend again. He wanted to ask what he had been up to all these years. Shogo disappeared when Shiro was nearing adulthood and wasn't recently heard about until now.

He was happy to know that Shogo was okay at least. So he made a choice to text him asking how he was doing. Shiro felt as if he knew there was no way he would get a response just as he didn't when he was 17 either after Shogo had initially disappeared.

" Shiro hello." The bartender had said trying to snap him out of his long train of thought.

"Shiro!" she said out of slight frustration. He was all she had at the moment to continue serving drinks until both their shifts had ended. She knocked him out of his musing with the loud clamor of her voice.

" Sorry about that" Shiro said.

She then smiles with a delightful smile rubbing his short achromic hair and gazing into his lively brown orbs. " Don't worry about it lets just finish our shift okay" She said sweetly.

Shiro just smiled and agreed with her statement. A couple hours later, they completed their shifts for the night and went home. Once Shiro made it to his apartment, he prepared himself to turn in and was fast asleep within and hour after getting home.

Shogo had just got out of the shower at his house as he walked into his bedroom with only a towel covering his bottom half. He instantly got a glimpse of his old phone blinking red. That was set next to his knew one that he used frequently.

Shogo had moved on since then, but he kept his phone as am important memento along with the cute little stuffed person that resembled Shiro that was chained to the phone. Shogo picked up his old phone and opened it to check the message. As he thought it was from his best friend who had stop contacting him within the three months he had first disappeared.

Shogo hoped it wasn't Shiro what was he going to tell him after all these years. If anything, he wanted to avoid Shiro for the rest of his life . He didn't want him such a good boy to become something like him. Sure he was evil but it would be horrible to try and get someone he thought to be so dear to him to become a manipulative killer like himself. this is what he would have thought earlier in life but in reality he saw nothing wrong with his actions.

He truthfully wanted to continue moving on with his life without Shiro getting involved. Even so, he still couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to be in his presents again. He desired to see how much Shiro had grown. He would kill to know if he had changed any at all since then.

A/N well I hope you all enjoyed it. I sparked some questions in my mind as well. I'm wondering what exactly this shipment is and why Makishima ordered it? Well I hope you stick around for the answers. Please review if you like

( :


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The weekend came swiftly. Shiro had just woken up and 8: 30 that Saturday morning. He took him a shower and got dressed for the day. Shiro wore some black jeans with a silver chain hanging from the side , along with a fitted green short sleeve t shirt. He wore white nikey's with black designs and a white jacket.

Shiro wasn't the type of guy who often wore designer clothing. He was more of the plain type. He went out to his favorite breakfast shop that he frequented nearly every morning. The owner was a middle aged beautiful woman with long red hair and silver orbs. The moment she saw Shiro come and take his seat...

"The usual" Rika said.

"Yes maam" Shiro complied.

Rika pours him a glass of apple juice and progressed in preparing his breakfast.

" This is my first time saying this but you're the cutest little guy I've seen through all of my current customers of the shop" She said.

"Ehh really?"

"Yes really" she answered.

"That's quite interesting."

Shiro knew he wasn't your average guy. He only stood 5 ' 3 yeah he wasn't really tall. Everyone in his family were short except some of the men were tall like his dad for instance. He always told Shiro he attained his shortness from his mom side of the family.

It didn't bother him too much though. Rika had completed making his breakfast and served it to him.

"Well dig in" she said.

Shro briefly said his blessings for the food. "Itadakimasu" he said and began indulging in the food.

Another customer entered the shop. He was dressed like an enforcer from the MWPSB. He had orange hair and yellow orbs. It was Shusei. Shusei catches a glimpse of the little stuffed trinket attached to Shiro's phone . It took the appearance of a mini was hanging from his phone in his side pocket of his jeans.

"Nice trinket you have there" Shusei said knowing full well that is was Makishima. "So where did you obtain it."

Shusei's catches the little guy's attention.

"Let's just say it was specially made for me."

"Who is it suppose to be" Shusei aasked hoping to get the answer he was looking for to come from Shiro's response.

"He's someone of great importance to me."

that wasn't really the answer he was looking for but Shusei was positive the stuffed trinket was suppose to be Makishima. He also never knew Makishima was into guys or so he thought.

"This is my chance to pump him of all the information he has on Makishima" he mused.

Shusei waited patiently until Shiro finished eating his breakfast.

"Arigato Rikasan" Shiro said with a small grin on his face that nearly melted Rika's heart as he paid her for the meal. He then made his way toward the exit of the shop.

"Take care" Rika said as he left the shop.

Shusei followed behind him. He began walking by his side. Shiro had not the slightest clue as to why this guy was pursuing him.

"Say how about we go somewhere and hangout" he said convincingly.

"Uhh sure why not." "It's not like I have anything else to do since I'm going to be off for the rest of this weekend."

"Cool I'm Shusei by the way" he said gripping Shiro's wrist and racing off, before Shiro could tell him his name. Shusei took Shiro to his favorite bar where they could shoot some pool. He took Shiro to the pool table and organized the table so they could start the game.

"So where is that you work?"

"I work at night club Sin."

"Seriously" Shusei questioned while shooting the Que ball into the group of the smaller numbered balls forcing some of them into the pool pockets.

"Yeah"

"So you don't know about a recent employee named Aiyami Izaki" he said while shooting more balls into the pool pockets.

"Yes she is a very kind waitress that works at the club."

"You sound as if you are not aware of what happened to her."

"I was wondering why you used past tense when you describe her working there."

"Well she was murdered almost a week ago."

shock hit Shiro for a brief moment. She was such a good girl too. Who would want to do such a thing to a kind hearted human like herself.

"No way"

"Oh yeah another thing you aren't going to be too happy with, is who I suspect took part in the murder?"

Shiro became quiet for a brief moment. Then he asks who Shusei thought should be held accountable for such a horrible crime.

"I believe the man you have hanging from your phone is responsible."

Shiro was now taking his turn shooting pool.

" Ehh you sound quite sure of yourself ." "Are you positive that you know him enough to accuse him of being the murderer of Aiyamisan?"

"I am after all this isn't the first case he's been suspect of."

Shiro hated the fact that Shogo was incriminated of such a terrible crime. Although he could not side with him cause he was not there to witness it happen for himself. All he could do now is hope that Shusei was making false accusations on Shogo's behalf.

Shiro could recall some of his past of being with Shogo through high school. There were times where he would become violent. Like the time where this guy would harass him during school. Once Shogo caught it happening, he beat the crap of out of that guy.

Shiro understood Shogo's action he only did it to protect someone he thought was very important to him. He refused to believe Shogo was a sadist.

Shogo's shipment had arrived and it immediately began to sell out all over Tokyo. Later that same day, Shiro and Shusei were occupying the streets a little before sun down. When out of nowhere they become surrounded by this group of dominant looking male criminals.

The streets were fluent but no one helped. They just continued going about their business. Like the time where they watched a woman get beat up by a guy with a helmet on. They even took pictures of the girl getting beaten up for goodness sake.

"Damn I forgot to bring my dominator."

Now they had no other choice but to defend themselves from the assailants. Shiro wasn't a punk he knew how to fight because Shogo had taught him when they spent their time growing up together. Shiro and Shusei stood back to back.

"Looks like we have no choice but to protect ourselves."

" It seems so."

one of the men swung a metal pipe attempting to pop Shiro in the face with it but he evades it just in time and pops the guy as hard as he could breaking his jaw and knocking him out. Shusei was being attacked on his side as well but he was blocking them and knocking them out. Three men attacked Shiro at the same time.

He only manged to block the other two and slightly dodge the knife that was coming at his face. He still ended up getting a cut on the side of his face. Shusei views this guy out of the far side of his eye about to reach over and gouge a knife into Shiro's shoulder. Shusei ends up taking the attack..

Shiro hears What sounded like Shusei was in pain. And sees a knife deeply imbedding in his arm. Shiro gazes over with worry and concern disregarding the man with the knife in his hand about to attack him again. He can't doge and ends up getting cut above the side of his four head.

"Don't worry about me pay attention" Shusei demanded. But before he could turn back to his position, Shiro was struck down with a baseball bat to the back of his head knocking him out cold. This was bad. No Shusei had let down his guard to check on Shiro lying on the pavement unconscious.

"Hey you alright" he yelled but got no response and he too was knocked out from behind. One of the men apprehended Shusei first and carried him off. Once one of the other guys hoists Shiro up and threw him over his shoulder, his phone fell out of his pocket. A few moments later, Shogo was passing through the crowd. He felt something come in contact with his foot.

It was a black touch screen phone with a trinket that looked exactly like him. By that time he realized it was Shiro's.

"Shiro" Shogo said with a face of irritation surfacing. Shogo sets out to discover more clues of Shiro's whereabouts of who he considered to be his little brother. While walking farther down the street, he overhears two of these girls talking about Shiro and enforcer being captured by a group of criminals.

This for some reason made him want to kill those girls and so he did just that .After ward he mused as to if he had captured someone where would he take them. While he did that a destination came to mind on where he should search.

Shiro and Shusei were chained up by their wrists in some type of old abandon hide out. Shiro was out. Shusei had regained himself only to notice being chained up beside Shhiro in the basement of some really old abandon building. He also noticed their jackets thrown in a corner on the dirty floor of the basement.

Shusei called out to Shiro. Shiro was still out of it with blood gradually dripping down his face from the cut on the side of his four head. It wasn't major at the moment but it was becoming serious.

"Hey, wake up hey!"

even though Shusei was being loud, it didn't seem anything like that to Shiro. He had been hit too hard in the back of the head. That recent impact had given him a bit of a concussion. He was able to give Shusei a reaction. He slowly opened his eyes. He was feeling nauseous. His sight looked blurry and he could vaguely hear Shusei's voice.

Shiro gets the urge to cough and blood spewed from his mouth when he coughed. This situation was not turning in his favor at all. His illness was taking effect, and he was becoming even more disoriented.

"Hey are you alright" Shiro heard the voice say again.

He realized it was Shusei talking to him again. He knew he wasn't at all okay but he didn't want Shusei to worry.

"I'm good" he said with a facade of a smile. "Where are we?"

"It looks to be some basement in an old abandon building" Shusei responded.

"Oh right now I remember. "We were ambushed on our way back from your favorite bar."

"Right uhh... Shusei tried to utter out Shiro's name but he remembered it hadn't been given to him. Shiro read Shusei's reaction.

"Shiro" he said.

"Shiro" Shusei repeated.

Shusei hears two pairs of footsteps making their way down into the dim lighted basement. They looked to be two tall men. One was muscular with gray hair and emerald colored eyes. The slender one had black hair and his eyes looked like the exact color of blood. The gray haired man had a blade in his hand

"what do you know they've regained consciousness" he said approaching Shiro with the blade.

"What do plan to do with us" Shusei said trying to get a response out of them.

"That's simple, we're going to torture you until you end up begging us to kill you" the slender man responded .

The muscular man named Shin and his partner Ryo were ready to go all out with the torturing Shiro and Shusei

Shin lifts Shiro's face by his chin, looking into one of his brown orbs the other was covered up by his short wavy looking hair.

"You're such an adorable little thing I hate to kill but that's my job."

Ryo takes a piece of torn cloth and ties it onto Shiro's mouth. Shiro didn't care he was ready for their worst. He just hoped they get it over with as quickly as possible. Shin lowered the blade to the center of Shiro's abdomen.

Shusei wouldn't stand for it. Even though he was backed against the corner he couldn't just stand in silence when they were about to do away with Shiro. Shusei never thought he would become interested in someone so fast. As far as he was concerned Shiro was a good guy and didn't deserve half of the crap he was being put through.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Shusei said and ended getting punched in the jaw by Ryo causing it to bruise up.

"You shut the hell up." he said as he punched him in the gut as well and takes out a whip with sharp, spiky needles at the end of it. He began slicing Shusei's clothes up with it and injuring him with it as well.

"It appears your little friend tried to protect you how sweet" Shin said slicing a whole in the middle of Shiro's shirt and cutting him in the process. Shiro felt a sharp pain. It hurt but he refused to give them a response of pain and agony that they wanted..

you could just tell how intense the torture was by the look in his eyes. Shin took the blade and jammed into Shiro's side. He felt like someone had taken butcher knife and chopped off one of his body parts. The effect was undeniably harsh but he still went through with it.

A couple minutes of torture later, they heard a calamity coming from up stairs. They then heard footsteps coming down into the basement. Shiro was out of it. His condition was becoming worse.

His sight was becoming even more vague than it was before. He managed to see this tall man with white hair and yellow orbs. It couldn't be Shogo. At least Shiro didn't think it was his best friend.

"What do we have here you guys even captured a member of MWPSB good job." "I'll take it from here" he said as he walked down the end of the stairs and began approaching Shiro and Shusei.

"Makishima you bastard" Shusei said.

"Wait who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here." Ryo said in disbelief that this man had taken out all the members of his group in order to make it down in the basement.

Shogo gave him no answer so they attacked and got beat up and their necks slit.

"Now where was I" he said approaching Shiro. He took the torn cloth from his mouth.

"Sho" Shiro said.

He looked disappointed in Shogo.

"What's wrong" Shogo said.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"It's okay."

"You haven't change a bit Shiro." Shiro gives Shogo a cute smile even when badly injured.

Shogo breaks Shiro's shackles. He wraps one of his arms around Shiro's back holding him up. He picks him up and was about to leave. Shusei was there still beat up badly and shackled. He had fallen unconscious shortly after he insulted Makishima.

"Jutto"

Shogo stopped as he was told to by Shiro.

"Huh"

"We can't just leave here like this."

Makishima just smiled. He was honestly glad that his cute little Shiro hadn't changed since they were little.

"I understand" he said as he sat Shiro by the end of the steps. He went over to Shusei and broke his shackles as well placing his arm around his shoulder walking him over to Shiro. He lifts Shiro onto his back and left assisting the two back to his home.

That my readers is the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed it chapter 3 is coming soon stick with me until then. Once again you may review if you like. You see Shogo isn't that bad of a guy ( =


End file.
